


the fire is so delightful

by armillarysphere



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny get away for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fire is so delightful

**Author's Note:**

> Another one written for Merry Fucking Christmas. I tried to write porn, but Christmas turns me into a massive sap, and I make no apologies for it :P

Okay, so maybe Steve thinks that he's done winter a disservice in the past, because this, this he could get used to. This being Danny stretched out naked on an animal skin in front of a fire in a cabin; this being so fucking cliched that he can never tell Mary where they went over Christmas because she will laugh at him well into the next century; this being -

Steve's brain runs short when Danny moans and hitches his hips up into Steve's; when Steve's fingers slip through the sweat that sheens Danny's body in the fire-light; when Steve drags his mouth over Danny's chest and tastes the salt and spice mixture that lingers on the back of his tongue and distracts him all fucking day.

He will never complain about snow, ever again, not now that he's witnessed how the crystals catch in Danny's hair and make him actually _sparkle_ ; now that he's seen how Danny's cheeks pink up when the cold air hits them; now that he's heard the somewhat unmanly squeal Danny makes when Steve puts a handful down the back of his pants.

They made snow angels; of all the things they could do, they made snow angels, and Steve listened to Danny tell stories of Grace as a baby in New Jersey, how she fell into a drift the first year she could walk, and instead of screaming she just laughed her little ass off, got up, then did it again. Steve can't marry the image in his head up with the little girl back in Hawaii who loves the sun and the beach and the ocean so much; who almost seems more native than Steve does these days.

Steve, in return, tells him of Christmases spent on the campus at Annapolis; of streaking through abandoned quads with bellies full of rum, sea dogs in the making. He tells Danny of the first time he saw snow, and how the coldness of it came as a shock, because all those people on TV and in the movies didn't seem to notice, he'd thought.

The fire is slowly dying, as the song once said, but Steve and Danny are far from goodbye-ing.


End file.
